Carface
Carface is the main villain from All Dogs go to Heaven He finally played Stinky Pete in Animal Story 2 (Disneystyle8) He played Sebulba in Animation Star Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace He is an alien racer He played Razoul in Romeoladdin He is an Arabian guard He played Jafar in Trampladdin and Trampladdin 2 The Return of Carface He is a sorcerer He played Unalaq in The Legend of Princess He is chief of the Northern Water Tribe He played Aloysius O'Hare in The Sponge (The Lorax; 2012) He is a mayor He played Ferdinand in Bagheera and Mort: The Movie He is a dog He played Sykes in Pinocchio and Company He is a loan shark He played Scar in The Tramp King, The Scooby Doo King He is a evil lion He played Clayton in Scoobyzan and Kodizan He is a Hunter He played The Creeper in The Black Cauldron (Michaelsar12isback Version) He works for the Horned King He played Hobgoblin in Spider-cat(1994) He is a villian He played Kristofer in Edmond in New York He is a babysitter He played Rumpelstiltskin in Humphrey (Shrek) He is a Deal Maker He played Shere Khan in The Jungle Book (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He is a tiger He played Abis Mal in Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red and Kryptoladdin TV Series and Boldladdin 2: The Return of Scarface and Boldladdin Series He played Doug in Danny and Bagheera He is Aaron Kingsworth's cat He played Mr. Gunk in Animals (Robots) He is a Robot Diner Owner He played Prince Charming In Timon(Shrek) He Played Walrus in June In Wonderland He is a Walrus He Played Brutus in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) He Played Rasputin in Maid Mariastasia He is an evil monk He Played Clavius in The Dragon Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain He is a Wizard He Played Undertow (Small) in The Little Huskey 2: Return to the Sea He is a Mackeral He Played Niju in Kodito 2: Huskey Quest He is a Wolf He Played The Commandante in Guido and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted He is a Commander He Played Wiggins along with Killer in Jenny Mcbribehontas He is Ratciffe's Sidekick He Played Le'Fou along with Killer in Beauty and the Jedi He is Gaston's Sidekick He Played Hunch along with Killer in Rock-A-Kodi he is an Owl Portayals In All Creatures Go To Heaven he was played by King K. Rool In All Animals Go to Heaven (CoolZDane Version) He was played by Shere Khan In All Humans go to Heaven Version He was played by Percival C. Mcleach In All Outbacks go to Heaven He was played by Prevical Mcleach In All Arabians go to Heaven He was played by Tzekel-Kan In All Ponies go to Heaven He was played by Verminious Shaptrap In All Knights Go to Heaven He was played by Sir Ruber In All Villains Go to Heaven He was played by Hercules In All Dinosaurs Go to Heaven He was played by Sierra In All Village-Kids Go to Heaven He was played by Prevical Mcleach In All Cats Go to Heaven GumballRockZ He was played by Cat R. Waul In All Mice Go to Heaven He was played by Ratigan In All Humans Go to Heaven Grey He was played by Hades In All Animals Go to Heaven Version He was played by Shere Khan In All Nicktoons Go to Heaven He was played by Plankton In All Wolves Go to Heaven He was played by Steele In All Fox Go To Heaven He Was Played By Negaduck In All Animals Go To Heaven Ykwms He Was Played by Niju Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sidekicks Category:Gray Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Villians Category:Idiots Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who smoke Category:Princekodi Villains